And You Thought It Couldn't Get Worse
by Anjel
Summary: I wrote this as a spoof to my actual fic involving these charas. It sort of mocks the idea of Mary Sues. A new evil.. and warlords tripping over themselves.
1. In the beginning…

**And You Thought It Couldn't Get Worse  
****By Lacey Ruby**

**In the beginning**

**Menacing voice, "I have discovered there are three more armors besides the nine. Get them for me."**

**Another sinister voice came through the darkness, "Where are they?"**

**"The United States."**

**"Oh that's helpful! What am I supposed to do, walk up to three guys in armor and say, Hey come with meI want to corrupt you?' Yeah, that's gonna work real well!"**

**"No, you're supposed to find the three new warlords for me, or get their armors. We don't need the girls as much as we need the armor."**

**"Girls?!! You're sending me out to find ****_girls_****?!!"**

**"I'm sending you out to find Warlords."**

**"Like we don't have ****_enough_**** Warlords, we need three more and women?!!"**

**"Yes! That is precisely what I want! Go find them!"**

**"So I go up to three strange females in armor and try to kidnap them while they're kicking my butt. How did I get volunteered for this job?!!"**

**"They don't know they're Warlords, and have no idea they even own armors. Get them."**

**"Okay, so these unknown females who are so stupid they can't realize that they own armor and are Warlords are supposed help us how?"**

**"Is there anything else you need to know?"**

**"What armors do they have?"**

**"Wellone of them is the Armor of Innocence."**

**"And that's supposed to help us? We're bad guyswe don't need innocence."**

**"We need the armor."**

**"And how are we supposed to corrupt innocence?"**

**"Why don't we use the Warlord of Corruption, like any NORMAL person would?!! You idiot!"**

**"Fine, brotherwhat are the other armors?"**

**"Armor of Love is the next one."**

**"Oh right, lovejust what we bad guys need. Love. You see all the evil guys shining with the light of love. What good is love going to do us?!! And how in the world do we corrupt something that's all ready corrupted?"**

**"Welllove is known to be cruel, get the Warlord of Cruelty to handle her."**

**"You really are an idiot!! Were you really born this stupid, or did it come in later years when I didn't notice?"**

**"Shut up."**

**"Fine. What is the last armor?"**

**"Confusion."**

**"Yes, I am confused. Why do you ask?"**

**"No, Baka! That armor is Confusion."**

**"Great just what we need, more confusion!"**

**"Just get them."**

**"And how do we deal with confusion?"**

**"Dais."**

**"Oh, how helpful. Let me guess, you already have the Armor of Confusion and are now wearing it."**

**"Funny, you don't look as stupid as you sound."**

**"No, that's your job."**

**"The Warlord of Illusion can deal with her. Confusion is just an illusion anyway."**

**"Twisted one."**

**"Get them."**

**"Oh joy." He starts to exit, then turns around. "I suppose I have to see you again, don't I?"**

**"Just go."**


	2. Innocence…

**And You Thought It Couldn't Get Worse  
****By Lacey Ruby**

**Innocence**

**I frowned into the mirror, "I don't want to go to school today. Maybe I'll get suddenly ill and not have to go today." I walk over to shower and turn on the hot water; nothing comes out. "I hate this town." I turned around and yelled through the open doorway, "Aaaangeeeeeeel! Did you use all the water?!!"**

**My annoying twin brother grinned at me through the doorway. "Maybe. I'll go fix it." He ran outside.**

**I sighed. "Oh welllooks like it'll be another wonderful Monday." I stared in shock as the water came out of the faucet. "We have water!!"**

**"That was the point, Anjel dear." **

**Dang, he's back. "Gee thanks brother." I managed to sound cheerful. "Now go away!!"**

**"I'm going, I'm going." He shut the door behind him carefully. "Don't take a year long shower this timeI don't want to be late to school." He yelled back.**

**"Oh you're one to talk. If you'd get up on time for once" I mumbled. Throwing off the towel, I quickly jumped under the warm stream of water. After getting clean, I turned off the now cold water. I closed my eyes, and wrung out my hair. Reaching for the towel, I realized I was surrounded by very cold water. I opened my eyes quickly. "Oh dear. I'm some how in the middle of a lake, this can't be good. It's probably Angel's fault." **

b

**"I'm going to the lake guys!! Anyone else want to join me?" Cye yelled over his shoulder.**

**"No! We have lives!!" Ryo yelled back.**

**"Wouldn't it be better if you just stayed here and cooked?" Kento asked.**

**Cye sighed. "Call me if you need me." He grabbed his blanket and a towel, and ran down to the lake. Humming to himself, he spread the blanket out. "Ah, alone at last. Relaxation, maybe then I can deal with Kento when I get back." He threw his towel on the blanket and walked towards the lake, then blinked. "Is that that wasn't there beforewhen did she appear? What's she muttering anyway?" While he studied the girl, she fainted. "Dang! So much for a relaxing day at the lake. Why do I get the feeling I'm going to have to save this girl as much as we have to save Yuli?" He sighed, then dove into the lake. **

**He grabbed onto the blonde curls, trying to get a grip on her. He finally found her arm, and pulled her toward shore. He picked up the unconscious form and gently put her on his blanket. He carefully wrapped the sleeping blonde in the soft folds of his quilt, and carried her back to the house.**

**"I'm going to go swimming with you next time, if this is what you find!" Kento exclaimed.**

**"Where do you want me to put her?" Cye asked ignoring the looks of the guys.**

**"With the other one I suppose" Mia answered.**

**"The ****_other_**** one?!!" Cye was shocked.**


	3. Love…

**And You Thought It Couldn't Get Worse  
****By Lacey Ruby**

**Love**

**"Stupid alarm clock," I mumbled as I jumped off the bed, successfully landing in a pile of clothes, in which I slip and fall. "Ow!!" Standing up, I attempt to safely make my way to the light switch. Having failed that, I got there with minimal damage. My toe was throbbing from whatever I tripped over, and my knee was bruised from whatever I ran into. I fumbled with the light switch and finally managed to get the light on. Turning around, I spotted my dog, Charlie, peeing on my backpack. "I hate Mondays." **

**The electricity went off. "Great." I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. Opening my eyes, I was surprised to find myself outdoors. I studied the area around me.**

**"Oh great! To make a bad day worse, I'm who knows where and there's a strange blue-haired guy about to shoot meHE'S GOING TO SHOOT ME!!!"**

ù

**Rowen grinned triumphantly. His enemy was down. "Ha, ha, ha! I got you, you stupid leaf!!" He aimed for his enemy's ally, still hiding in the tree. Suddenly the ally tried a desperate attempt at escaping and fell out of the tree. "Trying to run I see." He started to let the arrow fly, when a red-headed female appeared before him. He stared at her in shock. ****_Was that Darth Maul on her boxers?!! _****He watched bemused as she fainted and his enemy leaf landed safely on her upturned face. "HmmmI can't very well destroy the enemy's ally nowhe's got a hostage!" **

**Replacing the arrow in its quiver, he went over and spied out the situation. How to make a rescue mission when the enemy was on guard so close? "Stupid Dynasty leaf," He mumbled to himself. His enemy sneered at him, So you think you're smarter than me.' It seemed to be saying. "I'll defeat you yet," Rowen promised. He looked down at the smirking leaf, "You think you're brave? You wouldn't be alive if you hadn't your hostage!" He studied the damsel in distress easily. "I will save you," He makes a desperate attempt of getting the enemy away from his hostage. "Hey! Over here!" He yelled to distract. While the ally stupidly looked away, Rowen plucked the maiden out of his grasp. "I win!" he yelled triumphantly. "Prepare to die, Dynasty follower!" He goes as if to shoot the leaf, "But firstwho is your Warlord?" The ally points at the tree and begs for mercy. "I won't kill you, find yourself a new leader." Rowen said benevolently. The leaf blew away in the wind quickly, glad for its escape.**

**Rowen looked down at the dame he'd just saved from the merciless grasp of the Tree Warlord. "Hmmnow what?"**


	4. Bad Guy vs. Bad Guy/ Confusion

**And You Thought It Couldn't Get Worse  
****By Lacey Ruby**

**Bad Guy vs. Bad Guy**

**"I'm back." A wearied voice said into the darkness.**

**"Did you get them all?" His older brother, Damien asked.**

**"All but oneI'm having a lunch break if you don't mind." Mikal munched on a peanut butter sandwich.**

**"Well, where are they?" Damien asked, annoyed.**

**"You said bring them into this dimensionyou didn't say where!" He took another bite of his sandwich.**

**"Bring them to me!! And get the last girl!!!"**

**"All right, all right. I'm done with my lunch anyway." He starts to leave. "I'll find the last one and bring her herebut I don't know where she'll landI'll find all three laterhave some patience, big brother." He leaves, grinning.**

**"Mikal is an idiot. I only thought itand then he opened his mouth and proved beyond a doubt that it was true. Searching for them twiceand bringing them where the Ronins and Warlords can find them? Where did he get his IQ?!! Both of our parents were very intelligent"**

****

**Confusion **

**"I can't believe they both left me alone at schoolwith ****_them_****!!" I elbowed the two guys following closely behind.**

**"Huh?" Anjel's annoying follower asked, confused.**

**"Go away Kyle. I don't know why Anjel's not here. Ask someone elsebut when I get my hands on her"**

**Ami's idiotic follower commented quickly, "What about Ami?"**

**I frowned. "Shawn, go away!! I don't know why she isn't here or where she's atbut trust me, we'll have a heart to heart later!" I sighed. "Now will both of you leave me alone?"**

**Dumb and Dumber continued following me. I turned and glared at them. Where was Roger when I needed him? I noticed him a little bit away, chatting with friends. Stupid boyfriend, couldn't he see these two morons are bothering me?!! I rolled my eyes. Of course he can't see that, I picked Dumbest for a boyfriend. I have no room to talk about Anjel and Ami's boyfriends**

**"Get away! Lunch is almost overand I need to get to my lockerI don't need you two imbeciles following me!! Leave. Me. Alone." I left them dumbfounded at the Main Building doors, and walked through. **

**I stopped. There is a guywith a swordat my throat I flinched, then not feeling the cut of the blade, promptly passed out.**

~

**Sage smiled and thrust his blade into his first enemy. Pulling out his bloodied sword he went on to the next. The wind picked up and sent his sword at a strange angle, completely missing his target. "Stupid ghost!" He muttered. He again attacked his opponent, dodging the swift strokes made towards him. "Die already, Talpa! You can't stay a ghost forever!! I will banish you from this world and the netherworld!" He prepared himself to cut Talpa's head. A brunette appeared before him. He looked at the girl strangely as she flinched and passed out. He dropped his sword to the ground, angrily. **

**"You can't defeat me that easily, Talpa! Sending in one of your beautiful minions to distract me." He glanced back down at the still form and groaned. "On second thought" He kneeled down and checked to see if she was still breathing. After deciding she was going to live, he got back up and grabbed his sword in an attack stance. "Talpawe shall meet again. Do not think, that because I was swayed by your ****_gift_**** to me, that I won't defeat you." The wind blew at him, laughing. "Dang spirit! You shall not win!"**

**He grinned and picked up the girl. "No wonder she fainted If I saw some strange man about to attack me, who talked to himself I'd probably be shocked too!" He laughed. "Too bad we can't kill Talpa again, it sure brought us closer together. If I could slice at him as easily as against wind" He sliced the air, the wind went still. "And defeat him again, I would." Balancing the girl in his arms, he put away his sword.**

**"Hmmlooks to me like we have yet another guest." He studied the pretty face, then looked up towards the sky. "Whoever gave them to usTHANK YOU!!"**


	5. Good Morning, Honey…

**Good Morning, Honey**

**Kat opened her eyes and looked around. "I'm in a bed, in an unknown room; surrounded by men. This has to be Anjel's fault."**

**"My fault?!! Why is it my fault?!!" Anjel opened her eyes to stare at Kat.**

**Studying the situation, and then them, Ami commented, "Because ****_you're_**** naked and in a bed!!! It has to be your fault!"**

**"I'm what?!!" Anjel look down at herself. She'd been holding the blankets up to her subconsciously. "Oh dear." With her other hand she felt for the marble the white haired man had given her in her dream. "Guys? I had the strangest dream"**

**"You too?" Ami asked.**

**"What was ****_yours_**** about, Anjel?" Kat asked.**

**"Well, I was in this mist. Alone, I looked about. A man, seeming older than he looked, approached me. He had this cool hat and some sort of jingly staff. He handed me this marble," she held up the small round ball. "And said to me, Innocence.' My forehead felt warm and seemed to glow, then he traced a design on there and said, Remember purity and remember Pure Freeze.' He left after that, and I was again alone. The mists enveloped me until all was white...and then I woke up here." She looked at the guys faces. They looked astounded.**

**"Well, my dream had the same quiet man. The whiteness seemed to be sifted through leaving a clear picture of him. He handed me this," Ami held up the round crystal for them to see. "And said, Love.' My forehead felt warm and seemed to tingle as he used his finger to trace some sigh there. And then he said, "Remember Hope, and remember Love's Pure Light. It will guide you.' Then the whiteness returned and I opened my eyes here."**

**Everyone looked at Kat and she shrugged. "My dream started with me encircled by clouds. The ancient one appeared and said, Confusion' as he handed me my protected crystal. My forehead glowed with heat as he traced a sign of virtue there. Then he said, Patience. Remember this, and remember Truth's Unseen Daggers, and you will be protected.' As he disappeared, I believe I heard him murmur, Be careful, Little Neko; misuse not your power.' And then I awoke here like the other two." She looked around. "That's it."**

**A tall man with long, red hair stepped forward. "Maybe we can help you understand your dreams."**

**They discussed the destruction of Talpa and the switch of the Warlords from evil to good. Everyone showed their armor orbs and discussed the Ancient.**

**"So wait a minute," Ami interrupted. "If what you tell us is trueYou," she pointed at the man with the long red hair. "Should be dead, along with that white-haired guy. And some girl named Kuyira should be the Ancient." She grinned. "You are obviously not dead"**

**"So what happened?" Kat asked.**

**"Wellyou see" Anubis started.**

**"Actually, no, we don't see." Ami commented.**

**"I'm here on borrowed time," he tried again.**

**"And how much time did you borrow?" Ami asked.**

**"Time enough."**

**"Enough for what?" Kat spoke up.**

**"What I hoped was a nice, restful life. You see, when the Warlords became good, we stop aging physically, like the Ronins, ****_but_**** we can still die from something other than old age."**

**"Death, blood-spilling, mortal wounds; things like that." Sehkmet grinned.**

**"Anjel blanched. "Umthose aren't everyday things for you to avoid, are they? I mean, you don't have to worry about this often, do you?" They all nod. "Oh dear. Umcan I ask a question?" They all nod again.**

**"Go ahead," Anubis answered.**

**"We might even answer that for you," Sage grinned and winked.**

**"WellAnubis, you mentioned you borrowed time and whybut you didn't mention from who or how"**

**"Nor did you mention why ****_we_**** needed to know this or why we were brought here." Kat pointed out.**

**"Sorry, I thought we made it clear. You girls seem to have three armors neither we nor Talpa knew existed." Rowen explained. "Now, we came to this dimension because the Dynasty was taking over, and we can only assume that you came because it's trying to take over again, but this time with someone new."**

**"What did Talpa look like? I mean, will this new person look like him?" Ami asked.**

**"Talpa was basically a giant head and we don't know if the new Dynasty person will look like him," Anubis answered.**

**Kat laughed and looked at Kale. "You worked for a giant head?!!"**

**Anjel gasped. "Kat!! That was rude."**

**Kale glared at Kat and said, "I don't like cats."**

**Ami couldn't contain her laughter anymore. She burst out laughing, and the guys relaxed and followed her example. Tension eased; they continued discussing.**

**"So what now? A giant foot?" Kat asked, grinning.**

**Anjel looked at Sage and frowned. "Um, Sage? You have a glowing symbol on your forehead."**

**All the guys frowned. "Okay, who's missing?" Sage asked. "Dais!" "Kento!" some people yelled out.**

**"Um, what does the glowy sign mean?" Ami felt compelled to ask.**

**"One or more of us is in danger," Rowen explained.**

**"Let's go!!" Ryo commanded.**

**Ami and Kat jumped up and followed the running guys. Anjel patiently got up and wrapped two sheets around herself and caught up to the rest.**


	6. He who fights, not running away, isn’t a...

**And You Thought It Couldn't Get Worse  
****By Lacey Ruby**

**He who fights, not running away, isn't a coward another day**

**"Armor of the Wildfire! Dou Chi!!"**

**The last one was in his armor and he started attacking immediately. Ami and Kat discussed the "marbles" and what they could do. Anjel, on the other hand, saw a prone body in the field of battle and ran towards him.**

**He was on his back and six blades seemed to be attached somehow, making it look like again spider on his back. Anjel grimaced; then knelt down to see if he was okay. Disregarding the flying bodies overhead and the sound of battle, she listened for his breathing.**

**He opened his eye, blinking; then focused on the blurred body in front of him. Was someone about to attack him? What was going on? He grabbed the person's arms and tossed him down; then looked at him, waiting for his sight to come back.**

**Anjel blinked at the strange man in pink armor. "I guess" she smiled. "I guess this mean you're all right?"**

**He looked down at his captive in shock. ****_He_**** was a girl!!! He felt much like the Ronins when they discovered Kuyira was a girl: shocked! He picked her up and carried her away from the battle. Frowning at the two girls who raced over to him, he put her down.**

**"Anjel!! What ever possessed you to run into the middle of a battle?!!" the redhead asked.**

**"She's ****_Anjel_****! What do you expect?" the other girl replied. She studied him worriedly. "Who are you?"**

**"Dais. And what in the hell (Anjel gasps) do you think you're doing in the middle of this battle?!! Are you insane? You could get hurt!!"**

**He studied the girls. The brunette stared at him almost eye-to-eye and was glaring at him. She was wearing a gray old navy tee-shirt and baggy jeans. She kept looking over her shoulder to see how the battle was going. The redhead was almost the same height as the brunette and was watching the fight, completely ignoring him. She had on a band shirt reading: "Big. Fast. Loud." and boxers. He blinked and looked at the boxers again. That was definitely Darth Maul.**

**"Shouldn't you be helping them?" the brunette asked.**

**"I ****_am_**** helping them. I'm keeping you girls out of their way."**

**"****_We_**** weren't in their way!" the redhead's blue eyes seemed to bore holes in him.**

**"****_She_**** was!!" he pointed to the girl called Anjel; then blinked. What kind of dress was she wearing?!! That looked likethey are! They're sheets!!**

**Anjel looked worried. Tugging her sheets up, she asked, "Why were you in the middle of the scuffle?"**

**"Scuffle?!!" Dais looked at the girl strangely.**

**The redheaded girl looked enlightened. "Oh. So that's why she wandered that way! She was trying to help ****_you_****."**

**She was looking at him. "Are you implying that it was ****_my_**** fault she waltzed into a battle?!!" Dais asked, enraged.**

**"Anjel," the brunette turned to her.**

**"Yes, Kat?"**

**"Why did you go in there?" Kat pointed to the fight.**

**"He looked hurt," Anjel pointed to Dais.**

**The redhead wanted to make sure. "You went in there for Dais?"**

**"Yes" She smiled and nodded. "Ami, where's that Kento fellow?"**

**Ami shrugged and turned to Dais. "See, it ****_was_**** your fault."**

**Dais ignored that statement. "You mean they haven't found Hardhead yet?"**

**"Hardhead?" Ami asked.**

**"He's Hardrockbut he's got to be the most hardheaded guy I know! He's an idiot." He looked confused for a second. "Why am I telling you this?" Shaking his head, he continued. "If you stay here, I can help them." Then without waiting for their agreement, he left.**

**"Ami, should I?" Kat asked.**

**"Go for it. I'll do it after you."**

**"Huh?" Anjel was confused.**

**Kat pulled out her armor orb and yelled, "ARMOR OF CONFUSION! DOU CHI!!" She disappeared from sight.**

**"Guess it's my turn. ARMOR OF LOVE!! DOU CHI!!!" And she was gone too.**

**"Umguys? Oh wellwhat do I say? Armor of InnocenceDou Chi? WHOA!" And then she too disappeared.**

**Kat blinked a couple of times. She was back. She looked down at her subarmor. ****_Now how had she known it was subarmor?_**** Her subarmor was a metallic purple and a pearlecent white. She smiled as Ami appeared.**

**Ami looked dazed, and glanced at Kat, who studied Ami's subarmor: it was a metallic blue and a pearlecent white. They both faced where Anjel should reappear, waiting.**

**Anjel appeared, smiling, in metallic green and pearlecent white subarmor. "Did you guys see the colored toilet paper?!!" She looked excited.**

**"They're scrolls!!" Both Kat and Ami corrected.**

**"Weren't they pretty?" Anjel smiled.**

**Ami ignored Anjel and walked towards the battle in search of Kento. Looking around, she didn't notice the guy running towards her, sword out, until it was too late to run. She closed her eyes, "Umwhat did the Ancient say? Um Love's Love's Love's LOVE'S PURE LIGHT!" She waited for the blade; it didn't happen, so she opened her eyes. Everyone was looking dazed and blind.**

**"What was that bright flash of light?!!" Kale yelled.**

**"UmI didn't do it?" Ami looked at the guy who was about to attack her again. "I wish I had a weapon." She did the only thing she could do, she ran.**

**Meanwhile, Kat started her own search. She stopped as Ami ran by her, then looked up to see a big man racing right towards ****_her_****. She frowned. "UmWhat did the Ancient say? Umoh yeah!! TRUTH'S UNSEEN DAGGERS!" The man seemed unaffected as he ran closer to her. But then, he suddenly dropped. Kat looked down at him. He had daggers sticking through his armo and was bleeding to death. "Wow."**

**Anjel, having been left alone, decided she would find out where that Kento Hardrock fellow was. She waved as Ami ran by and walked over to Kat. Looking down at the dying man, Anjel gasped. "Kat? Did you do this?"**

**"I'm not sureyes, I did," the realization hit her.**

**Turning pale, Anjel left Kat staring at her attacker. She walked calmly, dodging weapons and stepping over bodies, oblivious. She blinked. Was that Kento? She thought she'd spotted the orange from his armorWas his armor orange? She headed towards him.**

**"They're letting females fight their battles now?" an amused voice asked.**

**Anjel turned around. "Actuallyno. We were told to stay put, out of the battle."**

**"We? There're more female warriors nearby?"**

**"Ami, Kat, and I," Anjel paused. "Whoever you are, sircould you help me?"**

**"Help you what?"**

**"Move Kento. He looks awful heavy and he could get hurt here." She pointed at the still form.**

**"You know Hardrock?" he asked while picking Kento up.**

**"No, I just assumed he was Kento. Thank you for confirming it," Anjel smiled.**

**"You didn't even know if he was on your side or not?!! What if he was a bad guy?!!!"**

**"Bad guys have feelings to. I'm quite sure had he been a bad guy, he'd want to live as much as Kento would've," she pointed out.**

**Bemused, he asked, "Where do you want him?"**

**"Over there." She pointed to a safe distance away.**

**"And if I put him there, will you stay out of the battle?"**

**"I'll try," she promised. "You go on ahead. I'll follow from a safe distance."**

**The man carried Kento easily through the battle and Anjel tried to keep up. Suddenly, a yell of attack was heard and Anjel turned around quickly. The man Kat had attacked, still bleeding from the daggers, was racing towards her.**

**She screamed. "STOP!! Oh. You're going to run me overPlease stop? Umthe Ancient said" she closed her eyes, thinking; then yelled out, "PURE FREEZE!!!" She opened her eyes slowly, and what she saw astounded her.**

**No one was moving. Sehkmet seemed to be floating in the air in the middle of an attack. Rowen's arrow had stopped mid-flight. The man carrying Keno was now facing her. Ami and Kat seemed to have been in the middle of a discussion.**

**Anjel raced over to Ami. "Ami? Ami?" She tapped her on the shoulder; Ami jerked.**

**"What do you want Anjel?" Ami asked, annoyed.**

**"You moved!" Anjel looked ecstatic.**

**"Of course I moved. Why wouldn't I?" Ami looked around. "What'd you do this time Anjel?"**

**"I, ohoops?" Anjel looked guilty. "I didn't mean to well, I did I just didn't know that when I meant to, that I'd do something I didn't mean to also."**

**Ami tapped Kat on the shoulder; nothing happened. Anjel tapped Kat on the shoulder; Kat glared at her.**

**"What'd you do now, Anjel?" Kat asked after looking around.**

**"Well" Anjel started.**

**"Don't ask," Ami mumbled, going around and tapping people randomly on the shoulder.**

**"Soit only works when Anjel touches them," Kat murmured.**

**Ami grinned. "If it only works when Anjel does it"**

**"Now that's a thought" Kat grinned back.**

**"I'll distract Anjel." Ami went over to Anjel and asked her to explain something.**

**Kat raced over to the blue-haired freak. "Humph! Not like Kats indeed!!" She punched him with all the force she could.**

**Kale fell to the ground with a big thud. He looked up and glared at Kat. "Why you little brat!" Jumping up and chasing after her, he dodged the statue-like people. "Get back here!!"**

**"Do you prefer glasses or contact lenses?" Ami asked Anjel, watching Kale chase Kat.**

**Oblivious, Anjel answered, "Why else would I get up every morning and practically poke out both eyes to shove a piece of plastic in them if I preferred glasses?!!" She waved at Kat and Kale as they ran by. "are they playing tag? No, that can't be it They're racing!! And look Kale's catching up!!" She frowned. "But wait wasn't Kale frozen?"**

**Ami thought frantically for a new subject. "Umhow do you feel about shots?"**

**Forgetting all about Kale, she answered, "Shots?!! Yuck!!!! You know what I never understood about them: why nurses tell you not to tense. I mean, yeah, it hurts less, but How can they expect you not to tense when they're about to stab you with a needle and inject the corpses of dead viruses into your blood stream?!!"**

**Kale tackled Kat down and during their brawl they knocked over the poor man who attacked all three girls. Kale looked up I time to see him about to stab through them, grabbed Kat; wrapping his legs around her, rolled her to safety. He untangled himself and raced towards the attacker. Trying to figure out why he was now only in his subarmor, he called his full armor and attacked.**

**Meanwhile, Anjel decided to touch the nice man, with Kento on his back, so that he could get to safety. She came up to him and placed her hand on Kento's forehead; then tapped a finger on the nice man's nose.**

**He blinked. "Weren't you just getting attacked by the guy that Corruption is destroying?" Anjel smiled and led him to a safe spot away from the all-but-frozen battle scene. "And why isn't anyone moving?" he asked, looking around, after putting Kento down.**

**"There're people moving. I'm moving, you're moving, Kale's moving, the person who's losing the battles is moving, Ami and Kat are moving; Kento would be moving if he was conscious"**

**"Well, what about them?" he pointed to the stationary warriors.**

**Anjel shook her head and asked, "What's your name?"**

**"It's Mikal," he answered, distracted.**

**"I'm Anjel!" she yelled to his back as he raced over to one guy and studied him.**

**Finally, he just punched the guy and the man fell. Mikal studied the guy who was now in just his subarmor.**

**"Find Aussie and push him downnot too hard. Bring him to me. He should be on the sidelines if he followed my orders." The man nodded and raced off, ignoring the other helpless men.**

**Satisfied that he would bring back Aussie, Mikal walked back over to Anjel, who was now trying to wake Kento up. He doubted she'd man and was relieved. He'd thought he'd have to give a good explanation for talking with the "enemy." He grinned.**

**"Kento! Kento!! Wake up Kento!!" she called to him.**

**Kento opened his eyes slowly and blinked. ****_Who is this girl in front of him?_**** He asked himself.**

**Kento?**

**Yes Sage?**

**What did you think you were doing?!! Going off alone with ****_Dais_****!! You should've called us when you were attacked?**

**Kento shrugged and studied the girl. Who's this girl? he asked Sage, telepathically.**

**What's she look like?**

**She's blonde and**

**That's Anjel.**

**How do you know?**

**Boy do we have a lot to tell youbut first we need to win. So if you don't mind?**

**Okay, okay. "Anjel, we need to keep you away from the battle, okay?"**

**"How'd you know my name?" she asked.**

**"I've been trying to keep her away from the fight. But now you're awake Hardrock; it's your turn."**

**Kento studied the man. "Who are you?"**

**The man stood a little taller then Kale, with black hair lying about his ears. When the man turned to look at Anjel, Kento noticed a streak of silver that had been hidden from sight earlier. The man looked back at him with cool grey eyes.**

**"Does it matter?" he asked.**

**"Which side are you on?" Kento got to the point.**

**"Think about it silly! He protected me and carried you to safety. Whose side do you think he's on?" Anjel grinned.**

**Kat and Ami raced over to Anjel and glared at Mikal. "Who's this?"**

**"Are you okay, Anjel?" Kat asked.**

**"I'm fine. And this isWhere'd he go?" Anjel asked, looking around.**

**Kento frowned. "The only people here are our people And they're What happened to them?!!"**

**Ami and Kat, both pointing at Anjel, said, "Anjel happened to them."**

**Kento, incredulously, "Anjel?" They all turned to Anjel.**

**"Iwell, you seeoops?"**

**Kat grinned. "We've discovered that although we can't touch them and wake them up like Anjel can, if they're attacked they wake up I their ****subarmor."**

**"How?" Kento asked, staring as Kale gave a final blow to the now-dead body.**

**"I yelled out Pure Freeze, like the Ancient told me and well" Anjel's voice trailed off.**

**Kale walked up behind her. "First of all, you shouldn't be able to do your sure kill attack without your full armor; second of all, when you yellfocus on a person or certain people!! Look at the havoc you caused!!"**

**Kat stepped in between the two. "Don't yell at her!"**

**"And you, Neko-Baka!! You and I need to talk. Now!" Kale glared at her while Ami talked to Kento.**

**Anjel walked off, determined to help everyone. She looked at Sehkmet, floating in the air, mid-attack, and shrugged.**

**"UmSehkie?" She tapped his foot.**

**One instant Sehkmet was sprawled on the floor in an interesting landing place and the next he was on top of her. He blinked. "Anjel?" he whispered. "WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE?!!" Breathing hard, he got up off her and helped her to her feet. Trying to calm down, he said, "You could be hurtPeople will attack andWhat happened?" He stared around in shock.**

**"Why don't you go talk to them?" She pointed at the people she'd just left. "And get them to help wake everyone up."**

**She was walking off towards Rowen, when she heard Sehkmet yell with a grin, "wake him up with a kiss. That should shock him!" Anjel shrugged and kissed Rowen on the cheek.**

**Rowen blinked, and turned pink. Then watching his arrow fall, glanced to see who kissed him. "Anjel?" He seemed surprised.**

**"Yes?"**

**"Did you just? Nevermind" He picked up his arrow and looked at Ryo. "Couldn't we just leave him there?" Then seeing Anjel shake her head no, punched Ryo, toppling him over.**

**"W-what?" Ryo looked down to see himself in only his subarmor, and looked back up at the grinning Rowen. Without sparing a glance at Anjel, he attacked Rowen.**

**Anjel watched, upset. "Oh dear."**


	7. Out, out brief candle…

**And You Thought It Couldn't Get Worse  
****By Lacey Ruby**

**Out, out brief candle**

**"YOU WHAT?!!" Damien yelled.**

**"Geez ****_brother_****. Turn up your bell tone. I said, We failed.' I told you we would." Mikal grinned.**

**"Shut up! How could you possibly fail against little girls?!!"**

**"Oh lighten up. You of all people should know what ****_little girls_**** can do!! Kuyira kicked your butt the first time you met!" Mikal chuckled good naturadly, which is strange because as an evil guy he should chuckled bad naturadly.**

**"Don't remind me. If you have to get the girls one at a time, then do so. Then get the ronins and traitorous warlords." He frowned at his brother.**

**"I'll get Innocence firstshe's very trusting" Mikal smiled. "but waitdon't we need Kale first?"**

**"Get him. And Mikal?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Blow out that candle."**

**"Do I have to? It'll be pitch black."**

**"We're bad guys; we're supposed to live in dark places."**

**Mikal blew out the candle and grinned as he heard his brother stumble into things, swearing.**

**"I need a bigger house," Mia complained to Kuyira as she watched the guys wrestle around the house, destroying everything in their path.**

**Kuyira nodded and continued sharpening her daggers. "You knew this was bound to happen sometime."**

**"You punched me!!" Ryo yelled at Rowen. They rolled around, knocking down Mia's books.**

**Kento munched on his sixth sandwich near Dais, who was presently studying the accounts on the table.**

**"Sehkmet, your poison almost burned through my armor!" Sage ducked a punch and kicked Sehkmet hard.**

**Anjel walked through the fighting guys, smiling. Dodging them, she waved at Kuyira. "Thanks Kay. These clothes fit well." She put her hand in the jean shorts' pockets.**

**"The tang top feel okay? It's not too tight, or too loose?" Kuyira asked.**

**"Nope, fits fine." She smiled.**

**"You bastard! Let go of my hair!!" Sage's voice burst through.**

**"So where'd you get the anklet from?" Mia asked, washing a pan.**

**"It was a welcoming gift from the Ronins. Cye gave me mine"**

**"You deserved that punch, Ryo!!" Rowen's voice raised louder.**

**Anjel grinned. "Rowen gave Ami hers and Sage"**

**"Let go Blondie!!" Sehkmet yelled suddenly.**

**"gave Kat hers," Anjel finished.**

**"Oh? That was nice" Mia murmured.**

**"When-? Nevermind," Kuyira went back to sipping her tea.**

**"Shouldn't someone stop them?" Ami asked, eyeing the brawling boys.**

**"Well****_I_**** don't want to get into the middle of it" Mia frowned.**

**"Hey! Where's Yuli?!" Kuyira looked around.**

**"Yuli?"**

**"Mia's sonshe adopted him a few years back" Kuyira still couldn't see him.**

**Anjel turned around to see Kat get knocked down by an angry Ryo. Kat wrapped her legs around Ryo and rolled him under her before smiling and punching him unconscious. "Maybe Kat knows?"**

**Mia stared aghast at the girl Anjel had just mentioned before shaking her head. "I don't think she would"**

**"Did you just see that?! She took Ryo down like he was nothing!! She is some fighter!!!" Kuyira grinned and went back to sipping her tea.**

**"Tai-Bo lessons. We all took them: Ami, Kat and I" Anjel waved at Kat as she came up towards them. "Hi!! We were just talking about you."**

**"Nothing bad I hope," she sat down wearily.**

**Rowen looked at the unconscious Ryo and shrugged. Walking over towards the girls, he looked amusedly towards Kat. "Thanks Kat-kun."**

**"Just Kat to my friends," she smiled at Rowen.**

**"Anjel-chan! You'll never believe this! I just checked my email and I finally checkmated Tyler-kun!!" Ami burst into the room, happily.**

**"You won?!" Anjel grinned and gave Ami a quick hug. "I'm so excited for you!!" She turned quickly to Kat. "Did you hear?! She won the tournament!!"**

**"I know! Congratulations!!"**

**"Hey, has anyone seen Yuli?" Mia's voice called out.**

**Everyone looked at eachother before racing out the door, leaving Kat, Ami, and Anjel (once again) trying to catch up. Kat raced towards the lake and Ami towards the trees. Anjel sat down on the porch and hummed softly to herself. Noticing that everyone was gone, she looked under the porch to see two eyes staring at her. "You can come out nowif you want"**

**A small boy with brown hair came out, filthy and with a bleeding lip. He had trails of tears leaving streaks on his dirty face and looked about ready to cry again. "Who're you?" his small voice asked.**

**"I'm Anjel and if you come inside, I can get you cleaned up before they come back here looking for you" she offered softly. **

**The little boy nodded and put his hand in hers as they went inside. She quickly got a washrag and let warm water soak it. Gently wiping his mouth, she managed to get rid of the dried blood and cleaned out the rag again. With soft strokes she managed to get his face somewhat clean and sighed. "This isn't going to work. Why don't we go upstairs and run a bath for you?" He nodded slowly and led her to the bathroom.**

**After filling the tub with bubbles and water, she told him to get in. Running to his room, she pulled out clean clothes and got back in the bathroom by the time he'd managed to get in the tub. She folded the clothes and handed him a washrag. "Do you want me to leave?"**

**The boy looked thoughtful for awhile, then shook his head, saying softly, "No. Please stay" He seemed a bit embarrassed over saying it, but his eyes pleaded with hers and she gave in.**

**"I don't know what I'm going to doAnytime someone says they need meoh am I going to be in trouble when they get back" Anjel sat down and contemplated the little boy.**

**"What was that song you were humming earlier?" he asked, sleepily.**

**"An old Celtic song. It's very pretty isn't it?" She started humming as he nodded and he was soon asleep in the tub. "Yuli?" she whispered. "Yuliwake up Yuli!" His sleep filled eyes slowly opened and he smiled at her. "Let's get you dried off and into bed, okay?" He nodded and she handed him a towel. "I'm going to leave you alone to get into your pj's and when I get back you'd better not be asleep!" Anjel closed the door and sighed. It was getting dark and no one was home but Yuli and her. She had no way of contacting them to tell them that the little bairn was okay. **

**The door opened and out came the sleepy Yuli. She quickly picked him up and carried him to his room. Tucking him in, she smiled softly at him before kissing his forehead. "Off ta sleep wit' ye, lil' bairn" she said softly in her mother's Irish brogue. Tip-toeing to the bathroom, she quickly cleaned up the mess that had been left behind and snuck back into the sleeping boy's room. She sat by his bed and laid her arms down to rest her head on them. She watched the boy sleep until her eyelids drooped closed.**

**i**

**"Did you find him?" Mia asked worriedly.**

**Everyone shook their heads and Ami said, "Maybe he's home by now?"**

**"Maybe" but Mia didn't sound convinced.**

**They walked home in silence and stared in shock at the back door being open. Kento wanted to immediately call on his armor, but no body would let him. Rowen made sure the women stayed to the back and Kale walked through the door.**

**"Somebody's missing!" someone hissed.**

**"It's Ryo! Rememberwe left him unconscious on the floor!" Mia whispered back.**

**"Someone other then that!" this time it was easy to tell that the voice was Sehkmet.**

**"Where's Anjel?" Cye asked worriedly.**

**Kale stopped and swerved around. "I thought she was with one of you guys!"**

**Ryo came to the door with an icepack on his head. "Will you guys be quiet? Yuli and Anjel are upstairs sleeping, and I have a head ache!"**

**"Why is the door open?!" Dais asked.**

**"Fresh air? I don't knowI just remember waking up to an empty house and when I went upstairsSee for yourselves" Ryo went back to the kitchen to put more ice in his pack.**

**Everyone tip-toed upstairs to Yuli's room to see the slumbering Anjel slumped over his bed. "Is she okay?" Anubis whispered to no one in particular.**

**Sage went over to investigate. He shook his head and picked her up. "She's just sleeping."**

**"Put her in her room, it's the one she's sharing with Kat and Ami" Mia said softly.**


	8. Mistaken Identity

Mistaken Identity

I'd like to take this time to say a word of thanks to a few people. For [Kat Maxwell][1], who lovingly told me she'd kill me if I didn't continue.. and threatened to finish it herself (which is a _very_ bad plan.. last time she made my characters commit suicide! Yeah, yeah.. like my ending would be much better. Hush.) when she doesn't even finish _her_ stories!! For [Shara Nameth][2], for continuing with her own twisted stories off of mine own. For [Ami (Aka: Slugmistress)][3] for writing her twisted version of Shara's twisted version of my twisted story.. and keeping the plot alive for me. For everyone who reads my stories (Like: ~ [Angelica Diablo][4], who sent me friendly emails along with reviewing practically all of my work! ~ [littlesaiyangirl][5], for reading and reviewing each chapter! ~ [Kommie][6], for supporting me in almost everything I do (I love you) ~ [Kaila the Sorceress][7], yet another faithful reader ~ Druantia, for looking forward to more ~ [Shila][8], for reading it at my site _and_ reviewing it here at ff.net ~ Shadow_Moon_Sedai, I agree... Rowen has lost his mind, and yes it is difficult to put up with Yuli ~ [SilverAngel][9], look! The next chapter's up! No more waiting!! ~And last but not least: Thomasina G-Stars, I hope to finish it soon.. all five stories in the series! ~ **Thanks!!**

**Mistaken Identity...**

Mikal picked up the body wearily. She wasn't heavy, per say, but...she wasn't _light_ either. It'd been easily, really, the girl had been alone. Those silly ronins and traitorous warlords, not even protecting the ones they surely knew we'd go after. He shook his head and continued carrying the limp body. Muttering to himself, he swore under his breath as he stumbled over something on the floor and almost dropped her. He regained his balance and decided he should just teleport out of here _now_, instead of waiting for the safety of the woods.

A youth in orange and black subarmor glanced up at him. "Weren't you supposed to get the Masho of Corruption first?" He didn't seem very interested and went back to what he was doing, roughly pushing his blue hair back behind his ear.

"If you think it's so easy, why don't _you_ get Corruption?" Mikal growled as he put the body down on the floor. "And what am I supposed to do with this girl while Damien's away playing favorites with the Dynastic leaders?"

Uninterested, the young man didn't even bother looking over at them. "Is she unconscious?" His grey eyes were fastened to the book in front of him as he jotted down notes from it.

"Of course she is, I just put some chloroform on a rag and let her breathe it in when she was sleeping. You expected me to carry her back kicking and screaming?"

"No, that would require actual effort on your part," he answered in turn, still not looking up, but continuously reading and writing notes.

"It seems to me that that is a bit hypocritical, seeing as it was _I_ who actually got the girl, and _you_ who have been here doing nothing all day."

"I've been doing enough to keep Damien happy." The youth looked down at the unconscious girl. "That's Innocence? Joy."

Mikal looked down at the girl and studied her in the light. "Damn it, Komrad. That's not Innocent! Why wasn't she in the correct bed?"

"How can you tell?" Komrad glanced at the girl, amused. 

"She's got _red_ bloody curls!! Not blonde ones!"

"So it _is_ true. Women _do_ all look the same in the dark to you," he snickered.

"Shut up, son. This means I have to go get the ditz all over again!" Mikal sighed. He was usually in a much better mood then this, but he didn't like what Damien's plan was to do with these girls.

"My, my... fighting amongst the ranks?" a smirking young man with sandy blond hair wandered over to them. He glanced mockingly down at Komrad. "Cousin."

"Asshole," Komrad acknowledged him.

The blond youth glared at Komrad. "I'll remember that, _Sarcasm_."

"Good," he smiled and went back to his work with the book. "See that you do."

   [1]: http://fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=34162
   [2]: http://fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=32747
   [3]: http://fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=31361
   [4]: http://fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=29847
   [5]: http://fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=16251
   [6]: http://fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=38147
   [7]: http://fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=33397
   [8]: mailto:kittiklaw@yahoo.com
   [9]: http://fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=41561



	9. Corrupting Corruption

Corrupting Corruption

_Did anyone besides me hate the last chapter? I mean correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't it fall a little flat to anyone besides me? ::shrugs:: Oh well... Hopefully this one will read a bit better, neh?_

**Corrupting Corruption...**

Mikal sighed, dragging Nemesis behind him. The young green haired warlord whimpered in protest. "C'mon, Nemesis - Be a man."

"I'm not supposed to fight, sir.. I'm the historian! All I'm supposed to do is write down stuff - like what Komrad's doing. I'm supposed to record battles, not die in them!"

"You're the Warlord of Betrayal for gods sakes!! Not the Warlord of Bookworm or Cowardice! Now come _on_!! He's one, we're two - and Damien will be a lot happier with you if you help bring the idiot back."

"Why don't you go and get Innocence like you told Komrad you were going to?" Struggling to get free, Nemesis yelped when Mikal's grip tightened.

"Because I need him first. I know you've used your armor before, so be a good little boy and help out, neh?" Thouroughly disgusted with the youth, he paused and glared into Nemesis' eyes. "It's not like you don't have your armor on already. Sheesh. What I have to put up with nowadays!" he ranted as he returned to dragging the unwilling boy along behind him. "What happened to the good ol' days where money could buy anything and bad guys actually fought? What happened to the days when the good guys were actually guys?! And the females were only damsels in distress? Oi."

The trip went too quickly for Nemesis and they soon reached their destination: Mia's house. Making a sign for silence, Mikal opened the door and walked in. The house was pretty much empty and he snuck carefully towards his goal. No one had seen him, and he was opening the door slowly, silently...when...

"Hey you!" the buxom blonde bounced (Say that ten times fast! hah! I knew you couldn't!) over to him. "What'ch'ya doin'?" She smiled happily.

He coughed. "Looking for Corruption."

Anjel smiled and tugged on one of her curls. "Oh? He's outside playing volleyball. I'll show you where!" She started walking off, but stopped as she glanced over her shoulder and saw he wasn't going anywhere. "Nani?"

He shook his head. "His doctor sent me over and gave me this vial," he uncovered a vial with smoky purple liquid in it. "You see, Corruption has refused to take the medication to lighten his pain because it makes him a bit... _moody_. And I'm supposed to find a way to give it to him." Mikal almost patted himself on the back for that lie - but didn't, as his back was very awkward for him to reach.

"Oh." Anjel looked quite saddened. "He was afraid he'd hurt someone probably. Will it help him awfully?"

He nodded, staring at this naive girl, so willing to help. He almost told her the truth, before he realized he was a bad guy and bad guys were supposed to trick and lie to pretty young girls. He felt instantly better. "He might snap at a few people, and seem somewhat .._off_ shall we say? But.. it wouldn't hurt him."

She nodded, as if coming to a decision. "I can give it to him.. I'll just make him some kool-aide. I'll be glad to help.. I really don't want him in pain. Does it pain him bad?"

"Old wounds and such, not properly tended to..." Mikal let his voice trail off as he gave her the vial. She held onto the thing like it was sacred and without so much as a goodbye started walking off.

Pausing, she smiled over her shoulder. "Thank you. I knew we could trust you!"

He grimaced after she walked off and let himself out of the house. Nemesis eyes lit up when he saw that he was alone. "You changed your mind?!"

"Don't be ridiculous... let's go around back." 

Nemesis followed grudgingly, accepting he wasn't getting out of this and glanced up in surprise to see all the enemies laughing and playing a friendly game of volleyball. Mikal's attention was rivited on the bouncy buxom blonde (heh.. once again.. a challenge to say it ten times fast) who was carrying a glass of koolaide towards Corruption.

Her words barely came to him. "Kale-Sama? I brought you some kool-aide.. won't you please drink it now?" 

Corruption looked down at the glass in her hands and the pleading look in her eyes and shrugged, grabbing the glass and swallowing it in one big gulp. A cocky grin graced his face as he handed it back to her. "Thanks, Anje."

Her face lit up and she hugged him before putting the glass away. Mikal watched Corruption stagger a bit before going back to the game. Cruelty's side lost against Corruption's and they all sat down. Anjel wandered over to them and looked earnestly into her friends eyes. "You feeling okay, Kale-Sama?"

He seemed to falter before answering easily. "Of course.. but I think I'm going to go for a walk... clear my head. See you guys for dinner, neh?" And with that, he started walking towards Mikal.

Nemesis almost choked on his fear. "I'm not ready for this.. Oh Lord, oh Lord, oh Lord...." Corruption kept walking right towards them.. closer, and closer... and.. he was there. Nemesis gulped.

Mikal looked into Corruption's very purple eyes now. "Corruption."

"Sir?" he bowed low in response.

"You have a mission. Capture Innocence. That is all." 

Nemesis stared in shock as Corruption turned back around and walked towards the group again, mingling and acting normal still. "Did I miss something?"

"A vial. The only thing we had to corrupt anyone. That's why we had to use him.. he can now corrupt everyone that we need... slowly.. but surely." Mikal started walking away.

"That's it?! You had me all worked up over nothing?! I thought I was going to die! Be torn to peices!! That's _it?!!_"

"Disappointed? I can see why.. I certainly am."


End file.
